Indra Nakamura
Character name: Indra Nakamura Alias(s): Raven of the Sound/ Ni-Jyu Kenjutsushi. Age: 25 Gender: Male Birthday: October 31 Blood Type: AB Height: 6'0 Weight: 195lb Notable Features: Odd colored eyes. Family Members: None Personality: Despite his outward demeanor; cold, distant and dejected. Indra is a very absent individual, often underestimating his own power; an act of character that often finds him in odd situations. His adsence isn't to be confused as ignorance or stupidity in fact its the opposite. Considered to be highly intelligent among the shinobi world he simply chooses to see the world in a certain light. Indra blissfully ignores the limitations of those around him; he doesn't allow them to use their flaws and weaknesses as crutches to prevent them from progressing. As kage he maintains high expectations for his citizens. Affiliations: Otogakure Place of Birth: Otogakure Occupation: Otokage Village Rank: Kage Team(s): None. Former Team(s): None. Student(s): None as of yet. Former Student(s): None Sensei or Mentor(s): Unknown. Former Sensei or Mentor(s): Unknown. Personal Goal: To spread the prosperity and wealth of his village to the world. Ninja Academy Enrollment Age: 7 Genin Promotion Age: 10 Chuunin Promotion Age: 11 Jounin Advancement Age: 14 Appectance of Kage: 18 Animal Summoning(s): Raven/ Snake Chakra Natures: Futon Mastered - The base nature for his sound release Indra is a learned master of its fickle nature. Wind Release: Wind Platform Wind Release: Song of the Wind God Wind Release: Verdant mountain gale Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Heavenly dance of the wind god Wind Release: Whisper of the wind god Wind Release: Scattering bone bullets Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Petal Dust Dance Wind Release: Pressure Damage Neton Mastered - The Sound Release are offensive-type techniques that allow the user to manipulate their yin/yang and wind chakra-natures to manipulate and alter sound and soundwaves. Users can do anything from walls of sound to throwing their voices. Sound Release: Carnage Anthem Sound Release: Echo Sound Release: Nerve breaker technique Sound Release: Shatter Sound Release: Song of Rage Sound Release: Song of Realization Sound Release: Song of Recovery Sound Release: Song of Redemption Sound Release: Song of Release Sound Release: Sound Barrier Sound Release: Sound Wave Sound Release: Ventriloquism Symphony of the End Sound Release: Bass Canon Sound Release: Sound Dome Explosion Sound Release: Crushing Shockwave Sound Release illusion: Needle Melody Raven's Lullaby Nevermore Fighting Style: Taijutsu - Baji-Quan Kenjutsu Genjutsu Summoning Technique Shurikenjutsu Otojutsu Tactics Strategy Weapons: 6 Kunai - 3 armed with Paper bombs and 3 armed with Seals that when activated produce 100 Real Kunai's. 4 Smoke Bombs. 1 Poison gas Bomb. 1 Chakra Blade. 10 Senbon. 4 Food Pills. 30 meter coil of wire. 5 Paper Bombs. 20 Katana - all held within a case. Hobbies: Sun bathing. Playing the ocarina. Eating teriyaki flavored food. Sushi. Dango with bean paste and green tea Likes: Relaxing. Reading. Dislikes: Ignorance. Special Locations: Ravens tree/ Snake Den 'Backstory:' Otogakure, is a village truly hidden among the sound. Growing up on the southern island a child’s informative years were spent submerging themselves in the natural ambiance of the semi-tropical landscape. Indra Nakamura spent most of his adolescents memorizing the various melodies the local song birds graced the veritable paradise. The boy was always a quick study and had a stamina that well surpassed his peers; Indra was capable of understanding complex jutsu and fighting styles on a purely theoretical level. Despite knowing most basic jutsu inside and out he had difficulties managing them practically. A set back that kept him from barely leaving the academy; luckily he overcame such a trivial thing in his time as a genin. His time with each rank before being promoted seemed to come and go in a blur; the only truly significant event was the contract he formed with the Ravens of the Raven tree deep within dark oak sanctum. Other than that Indra really couldn’t recall any other memories; not that they weren’t there but just held no importance. Later in life he was named the Otokage of the village and as such underwent years of conditioning; like all Otokage before him he was required to not only master the Neton release but also had to make a summoning contract with snakes. Such a silly tradition really, a tradition Indra was passionate about changing during his time as Kage; even if the changes were only miniscule. During the earlier years as Otokage Indra was tasked in leading small untis of his shinobi. The goal was to settle small territorial squabbles on small nearby islands; ultimately ending with more land for his District to the south of mainland. The population of O’uzu Island and it’s small offshore islands lived peaceful lives and for the most part enjoyed having Indra as their leader; a fair man he soon wished to share this prosperity and wealth with neighboring districts.